There have been many different types and kinds of display control systems for enabling the visualization of a workstation image on a low resolution monitor. In this regard, such systems typically require expensive, high speed flash type analog to digital converters to convert the incoming workstation-based information at a sufficiently fast rate to enable compression of the information for storage into expensive buffer memory units for mapping purposes. In this regard, once mapped, a virtual workstation image can be displayed in its entirety or panned.
While such display control systems have been satisfactory for some applications, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved display control system which is capable of enabling a 1,280.times.1024 workstation image to be displayed on a low resolution 1024.times.768 personal computer liquid crystal display monitor. Moreover, such a display control system should enable panning of the workstation image in a fast and convenient manner without the necessity of expensive buffer memory units or high speed flash type analog to digital converters.